


The runaway celestial

by tatatatan



Series: If there's no incident at Gensokyo [4]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan
Summary: Tenshi bị bắt lấy chồng
Series: If there's no incident at Gensokyo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768771





	1. I

\---Thiên giới-Nhà Hinanawi:  
  
\- Thưa lãnh chúa Nai, chuyện này…  
  
\- Ta đã quyết định rồi  
  
\- Tiểu thư đến rồi!  
  
"Rầm", cửa mở ra, trưởng nữ nhà Hinanawi bước vào phòng. Vẫn như mọi lần, cô bước vào với vẻ hiên ngang mạnh mẽ, chứ không phải yểu điệu thục nữ như mọi tiểu thư khác. Cô cất tiếng:  
  
\- Có chuyện gì vậy, thưa cha?  
  
\- Tenshi, ta đã quyết định rồi…  
  
\- Hả? Chuyện gì?  
  
\- Lấy chồng đi con gái.  
  
Trong 10 giây, cả căn phòng chìm trong im lặng. Tenshi đưa ngón út lên ngoáy tai, xong cô lại nói:  
  
\- "Chống lầy" á? Là cái gì vậy? Con nhớ mình đâu có chơi lầy với ai đâu?  
  
\- Là lấy chồng! Lấy chồng đó! - Iku đứng phắt dậy, đập bàn  
  
\- Là sao…? - Tenshi vẫn giả ngơ  
  
\- Tức là con phải làm vợ của một người mà ta sẽ…  
  
\- Xin lỗi cha con chợt nhớ ra mình có việc cần làm!  
  
\- Tenshi!!!!!!! - Iku la lên  
  
Nhanh như cắt, Tenshi biến mất khỏi phòng họp. Cô chạy ra khỏi nhà, chạy khỏi Hữu Đỉnh Thiên, chạy nhanh như thể cô sẽ chết nếu cô không tiếp tục.  
  
Trở lại với cuộc họp, Iku cất tiếng:  
  
\- Sao lại quyết định vội vàng như thế? Ngài cũng biết tiểu thư chưa đủ chín chắn để…  
  
\- Vì ta thích, không thể để con bé tiếp tục quậy phá nữa - Lãnh chúa Nai cắt ngang lời Iku - Để nó lấy ai cũng được, miễn là có người giữ nó được rồi.  
  
"Lão này tuỳ tiện vãi!!", Iku nghĩ thầm  
  
\- Nói chung nội trong ngày hôm nay, các ngươi phải tìm được con bé về cho ta.  
  
Cả thiên giới bắt đầu náo loạn, theo lệnh lãnh chúa Nai, người người đổ xô đi tìm trưởng nữ nhà Hinanawi. Nhưng chẳng ai ngoài Iku - người thân thiết nhất với Tenshi ở thiên giới - biết rằng cô chẳng ngu gì mà lởn vởn trên thiên giới lúc này cả. Ngoài Ảo tưởng hương ra, chắc chắn Tenshi không thể đến nơi nào khác.  
  
\------  
  
\---Ảo Tưởng Hương-Mệnh Liên Tự  
  
Tenshi chạy trốn khỏi thiên giới, đến mức phải phóng yếu thạch khỏi Hữu Đỉnh Thiên bằng một vận tốc không có kiểm soát và nơi cô hạ cánh là Mệnh Liên Tự, làm thủng một lỗ to tướng ngay trên nóc ngôi chùa. Con chuột đang ngủ trưa gần đó giật mình thức giấc rồi quát lớn:  
  
\- Cái quái gì vậy? Cô là ai?! Cô có biết mình vừa làm gì không hả?!  
  
\- Hinanawi Tenshi, thiên nhân - Tenshi nói ngắn gọn - Xin lỗi về cái này nha, có gì tiền bồi thường mấy người cứ tính cho lãnh chúa Nai trên thiên giới cũng được. Giờ tôi có việc phải đi gấp  
  
Nói rồi Tenshi cùng viên yếu thạch bay lên không trung, chuẩn bị phóng đi một lần nữa  
  
\- Ê này! - Nazrin kêu  
  
Bất thình lình, một cái gì đó lao thật nhanh đến chỗ Tenshi, hay đúng hơn là viên yếu thạch mà cô đang dùng để bay. Cái thứ kia sượt qua viên yếu thạch, khiến nó vỡ ra thành nhiều mảnh.  
  
\- Hả? - Tenshi ngạc nhiên - Cái gì vậy?  
  
\- Cô nghĩ cô có thể chạy đi sau khi làm thủng một lỗ ngay trên ngôi chùa của tôi sao?  
  
Một người phụ nữ tóc có hai màu vàng và tím đứng giữa không trung cất tiếng, hiện tại cô ăn mặc như một nhà sư. Tenshi nhìn cô chằm chằm một lúc rồi nói:  
  
\- Cô là ai? Mà sao cô ăn mặc kì vậy, trời đang nóng mà cô quấn lên người cả đống vải như vậy không thấy giống khùng sao? Tôi chưa từng thấy cô ở Ảo Tưởng Hương thì phải  
  
Có lẽ Tenshi vẫn chưa nhận ra người đang nói chuyện với cô là kẻ đã đập vỡ yếu thạch mà vô tình chọt trúng chỗ ngứa của cô ta. Quả là trời đang rất nóng, mà sau khi nghe người khác bảo mình khùng sẽ càng nóng hơn nữa.  
  
\- Cô Byakuren! Có chuyện gì vậy? - Shou từ trong chùa chạy ra, tay không quên cầm theo bảo tháp  
  
Nazrin đứng trên nóc chùa khẽ chỉ tay vào cái lỗ thủng to tướng, rồi lại chỉ vào Tenshi để ra hiệu cho Shou  
  
\- Cô Byakuren, cô ta là thủ phạm đã tạo ra cái lỗ kia phải không? Để em xử lí cô ta! Yaaaaa  
  
Shou đưa bảo tháp lên cao, những tia sáng liên tiếp nhắm vào Tenshi mà bắn ra.  
  
\- Khônggg!! Ai bảo ngài xử lí cô ta đâu!! - Nazrin hét  
  
\- Hừ, muốn đánh nhau thì tôi cũng chiều - Tenshi cười  
  
Nhưng nụ cười đó chỉ hiện trên mặt cô cho đến khi cô thấy những tia sáng uốn cong rồi quẹo qua quẹo lại lung tung hướng khiến cô khó biết được phải né thế nào. Tenshi cảm thấy chóng mặt.  
  
\- Ơ cái quái gì vầy nè…?  
  
Trong lúc Tenshi đang hoang mang, từ sau lưng cô, một đám mây màu hồng tiến lại gần… một bàn tay từ từ xuất hiện từ đám mây và rồi… 'Rầm', bàn tay giáng thẳng một cú đấm xuống đầu Tenshi. Ichirin từ trong đám mây nhảy ra:  
  
\- Yay, tui thắng nha!  
  
Rồi bỏ đi cùng với Unzan  
  
Trong vài giây, tất cả đều im lặng nhìn Ichirin bỏ đi với chung một suy nghĩ: "Con này mới là khùng nặng nhất ấy"  
  
\- Hơ, cái gì vừa xảy ra vậy? - Tenshi lồm cồm bò dậy  
  
Byakuren bay xuống trước mặt cô, nói:  
  
\- Sao chúng ta không vào trong làm chút trà nhỉ?  
  
“Để làm cái hợi gì?!”, Nazrin nghĩ thế, nhưng không dám nói ra, bởi cô biết cái lũ khùng này không cần lí do để làm bất cứ việc gì cả.


	2. II

Nói là vào trong, nhưng cuối cùng họ lại quyết định mở tiệc trà ở gần nghĩa địa sau chùa, chẳng rõ ai đã đề xuất cái ý kiến đó, nhưng điều đáng nói là tất cả bọn họ lẫn Tenshi đều đồng ý ngồi lê ngoài nghĩa địa uống trà tám nhảm.  
  
\- Thế… vì bị ép kết hôn nên cô chạy đến đây? - Nazrin đặt khay trà xuống bàn  
  
Tenshi không nói gì, chỉ gật đầu một cái, hẳn cú đấm lúc nãy của Unzan khiến cô vẫn còn đau lắm, nhưng cô lại cảm thấy thích như vậy. Cô cầm ly trà lên nhấp một ngụm.  
  
\- Sao cô không nói với cha là mình không muốn? - Shou nhẹ nhàng hỏi  
  
'Rắc', cái ly trong tay Tenshi vỡ ra bởi cô đang bóp chặt nó  
  
\- Lão ấy sẽ không nghe tôi nói bất kì thứ gì đâu, dù có nghe cũng không chịu hiểu gì cả. Nên tôi sẽ xuống đây trốn tạm vài bữa, hay trốn luôn cũng được, tôi chả muốn về cái chỗ nhàm chán đó chút nào.  
  
\- A, tôi có cách này - Byakuren nói - Sao cô không đi tu nhỉ, một khi trở thành ni cô, cô sẽ không phải lấy chồng nữa.  
  
\- Thật sao? - Tenshi hào hứng - Đi tu là làm gì?  
  
\- Ấy này, cô không cần tỏ ra nghiêm túc khi ngài ấy đùa vậy đâu - Nazrin nói  
  
\- Ta đâu có đùa - Byakuren mỉm cười - Thế này nhé, để trở thành một…  
  
\- Khoan đã!  
  
Một giọng nói vang đến, cắt ngang lời nói của Byakuren.  
  
Từ sau lưng Tenshi, hai bàn tay đưa ra ôm lấy cô.  
  
\- Cô lại định dụ dỗ một con người ngây thơ đến với cái tôn giáo tệ hại của cô sao  
  
Tenshi giật mình quay lại, liền tay triệu hồi Phi tưởng kiếm chém kẻ đang ở phía sau mình khiến cô ta vội bỏ tay ra khỏi người Tenshi.  
  
"Chết tiệt, mình không cảm nhận được cô ta đến từ lúc nào", Tenshi nghĩ thầm  
  
\- Cô là… Seiga? - Nazrin nói  
  
\- 'Đúng gòi ó' - Seiga đưa vạt áo bị thanh kiếm của Tenshi chém rách lên, cười gian - Đâu cần manh động vậy đâu, nhìn nè, cô làm rách áo tôi rồi  
  
\- Seiga! - Một giọng nói vang đến  
  
Byakuren lập tức nhận ra giọng nói ấy, giọng nói của kẻ bấy lâu nay luôn thù hằn với cô: Toyosatomimi no Miko. Cô ta đang tiến đến cùng với Futo và Tojiko, một đứa thì to mồm còn một đứa lúc nào cũng im im, hẳn kẻ ở giữa là Miko có vẻ là người bình thường nhất. Có một điều Byakuren vẫn thắc mắc từ lâu, đó là tại sao tên của cô ta lại dài đến thế, chỉ đọc riêng phần họ đã thấy muốn đứt hơi rồi. Còn nữa, cô ta rõ ràng là nữ nhưng thế quái nào mà mấy đứa kia cứ gọi cô ta là Thái tử, cô ta mặc váy rõ ràng kìa, các người đui hết à. Nghĩ tới đây, Byakuren bỗng bật cười một mình như con dở.  
  
\- Ờm, cô không sao chứ? - Tenshi nhìn Byakuren với ánh mắt kì lạ  
  
Hay đúng hơn, tất cả những kẻ ở quanh đó đều nhìn Byakuren như sinh vật lạ.  
  
\- Toyosatomimi… - Byakuren đột ngột ngưng cười, lấy lại bình tĩnh, bám lấy vai Miko thật chặt - Thế quái nào mà tên cô dài vậy?  
  
\- KHÔNG LIÊN QUAN! - Nazrin và Tenshi hét lên  
  
\- Hả? Tôi nói gì sai sao? - Byakuren ngơ ngác  
  
\- Cái định mệnh, Hijiri, sao cô có thể hỏi Thái tử một câu như vậy được hả? Cô làm ngài ấy bị tổn thương đấy!  
  
"Tổn thương cái búa!", Tenshi nghĩ, "Cơ mà có lẽ mình nên chạy khỏi đám khùng này trước khi bị kéo vào nữa"  
  
Nazrin đập vào vai Tenshi, thì thầm:  
  
\- Tốt hơn là cô nên chuồn lẹ đi trước khi đám ồn ào ngoài kia lôi cô vào nữa. Xin lỗi vì không giúp được vụ của cô nha, mà tốt hơn thì cô nên nhờ người khác giúp thay vì đám kia  
  
Nói rồi Nazrin vội đẩy Tenshi ra một chỗ khuất. Một viên yếu thạch bay đến, Tenshi nhảy lên nó rồi bay đi, không quên vẫy tay chào Nazrin. Cô cảm thấy mình có thể làm bạn với cô chuột ấy, vừa nãy còn có chung suy nghĩ về lũ khùng kia mà, hơn nữa cô còn thấy thán phục Nazrin vì vẫn chịu đựng được và chưa bị lây nhiễm cái bệnh khùng của họ. Bay được một lúc khá lâu, Tenshi chợt trở về với tình hình hiện tại, cô tự hỏi không biết lúc này nên đi đâu để trốn khỏi cuộc hôn nhân sắp đặt của cha mình.  
  
Tenshi đột ngột nhảy lên, một dải lụa bay thẳng đến chỗ cô và cùng lúc đó, đám mây trên đầu phóng xuống một tia điện màu lam, nhưng Tenshi đã nhanh chóng bay đi để né chúng. Cô đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh, lại một tia điện phóng xuống, mắt Tenshi nhìn lên cao và thấy một bóng dáng quen thuộc: đàn chị bấy lâu nay vẫn chơi cùng cô trên Thiên giới.  
  
\- Iku!  
  
\- Về mau Tenshi!!! - Iku la lên  
  
\- Khônggggggg!!!  
  
\- Em định bay đi đâu với cái cục đó hả?!  
  
Tenshi nhận ra bỗng dưng yếu thạch bay chậm và thấp hơn bình thường. Đây là viên yếu thạch có kích thước vừa đủ chỉ để một người cưỡi thôi, nên hẳn khi nó bay chậm như thế nghĩa là có thứ gì đó đã bám vào, nhưng là cái gì mới được? Tenshi cúi xuống chạm vào yếu thạch, suy nghĩ một lúc. Bỗng dưng một cái đầu mặt trắng nhách, tóc tai bù xù từ bên dưới yếu thạch xuất hiện trước mặt cô:  
  
\- Í da, sao cái này nó bay cao quá vậy? Tiểu thư, phiền cô đưa tui trở lại chỗ cô Seiga được không?  
  
Tenshi đứng trơ ra nhìn nó, trong đầu cô nghĩ không biết mình nên sợ hãi hay tức giận nữa. Ngay lúc đó, Iku lại phóng điện đến chỗ Tenshi. Tenshi một tay giữ nón, một tay bám chặt yếu thạch, lật ngửa nó lên để cái thứ vừa mới doạ cô đỡ lấy đòn đó.  
  
\- Áaaaaaaaaaa!! - đây là một ví dụ cho tiếng la thất thanh của kẻ bị trúng phải dòng điện của Iku  
  
Iku ngạc nhiên vì hành động vừa rồi của Tenshi nên có chút lơ là, Tenshi biết mình có thể tận dụng cơ hội đó, cô nhanh chóng vung kiếm, gọi sương mù và mây đen đến che mắt Iku, còn bản thân thì đánh liều nhảy khỏi yếu thạch để đi trốn. Cùng lúc đó trời đổ mưa.  
  
"May quá", cô thầm nghĩ.  
  
\- Đợi tui vớiiiiiiii~  
  
Nào ngờ lúc cô vừa buông yếu thạch ra, cái thứ kia cũng nhảy theo cô. Mái tóc xanh xám bù xù, khuôn mặt trắng bệch đầy thương tích lại còn có máu chảy ròng ròng trên đầu nữa, bất cứ ai nhìn vào còn thấy kinh chứ nói gì đến Tenshi. Mà hơn nữa, nó lại đột ngột nhảy xuống như vậy, còn cố dí sát mặt vào mặt cô, Tenshi không khỏi hốt hoảng mà theo phản xạ tự nhiên cô cầm kiếm đánh văng nó đi.  
  
'Rầm', Tenshi đã hạ cánh bằng… lưng với đầu  
  
\- Đau kinh khủng, cũng may nhờ đào tiên nên mình mới ê ẩm chút thôi chứ người thường thì banh xác từ lâu rồi - Tenshi bò dậy xoa đầu mình, cô nhìn lên bầu trời đen kịt, sương gió mây mù mịt mờ - Mà, chắc chị ta không tìm thấy mình ngay đâu, nhưng cứ trốn đi đã  
  
Nói rồi Tenshi nhảy vào một bụi cây gần đó, vừa đi vừa nấp trong mấy bụi cây. Đang đi, cô chợt nghe thấy tiếng lạo xạo trên đầu, rồi im lặng, rồi lại lạo xạo…  
  
"Mình bị phát hiện sao?", Tenshi ngước lên nhìn  
  
Một cánh tay thò xuống, rồi một cánh tay nữa, tiếp đó là cả một cái thân rớt xuống trước mặt Tenshi.  
  
\- Ai kêu tui đó có tui đây!  
  
\- A… - Tenshi định hét lên nhưng cô vội bịt miệng mình lại bởi sợ rằng sẽ có người nghe thấy  
  
\- Sao vậy? - Cái xác cất tiếng


End file.
